On The Other Side
by Fictions of Legends
Summary: It’s the month of Halloween in Middleton and Alexis, Ron and Kim have a huge party planned. Everything seems to go fine until a freaky looking pumpkin gets put into the mix that Ron just won’t seem to throw away. He thinks it makes things look like some
1. Default Chapter

This is my second fan fiction. It's a lot better than my first but you still have to read the first to get to know the new character.

It's the month of Halloween in Middleton and Alexis, Ron and Kim have a huge party planned. Everything seems to go fine until a freaky looking pumpkin gets put into the mix that Ron just won't seem to throw away. He thinks it makes things look like something scary is going to happen and he might be closer to the right answer than he thinks.

Disclaimer: I do not own any KP characters just the ones created for this story. Alexis and Virtubutler.

-

(It was Halloween in Middleton, silence in the Possible house, not a creature was stirring not even a mouse…whoops! Sorry, wrong story! It was in fact a week before Halloween in Middleton and the tweebs were jumping on Kim's bed to wake her up.)

Jim: Kim! Kim!

Tim: Wake up!

Kim: (groggy, still with eyes closed) Leave me alone tweebs! (Throws a pillow at them.)

Jim: Hickabicka-boo?

Tim: Hoosha.

(They run out of the room.)

Kim: Uhoh, I know something bad is gonna happen.

(They run in silently and up to Kim's ear and turn on blow horns. Kim jumps up with her hair on end and her eyes open wide.)

Kim: AHHHHH!

Jim: Wakey Wakey Kimmie.

Tim: Haha!

(They run down the stairs.)

Kim: Errrr…tweebs!

(Kim's dad hears her and looks up the stairs.)

Mr. Possible: Kimmie Cub, time for breakfast.

Kim: (comes down the stairs for breakfast.) What are we havin?

Mrs. Possible: (Pushes food on her plate) Pumpkin Pancakes.

Kim: Ooh, yum. (Is about to dig in when she sees Ron and Alexis sitting across the table from her.) Did I miss something?

Ron: (Still with food in his mouth) Oh, hey KP, just came over to hang and your mom gave us the food invite.

Alexis: See, we got major party plans Kim, and wanted to discuss them.

Kim: Ok, once we finish eating, we'll talk.

(They finish and are walking outside.)

Alexis: I will now take you to party central A.K.A. my house.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim: Are you sure your parents won't mind?

Ron: (leans over to her with a smug look on his face.) Trust her on this one KP.

Kim: You're smiling. Ok, what's going on?

Ron: You'll see.

Alexis: (Turns them transparent and starts flying with them) Patience is a gift.

Kim: Whoever came up with that needs to die.

Alexis: Hehe! (They get to the mountains of Upperton and she puts Ron and Kim down.) Voila!

Kim: What are you talking about? This is just one of the mountains of Upperton.

Ron: It looks like that right?

Kim: (annoyed) THAT'S BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT IT IS!

Alexis: Naah! Follow me. (Takes them to an indent and pushes in the rock. It opens. They walk down a dark corridor to another rock formation. She speaks into a hole.) Alexis Madison. (The rock opens and a butler looking hologram is there.)

Butler: Good morning Miss Madison.

Kim: (looks up. It is a mansion and the ceiling has beautiful art work on it.) Whoa!

Ron: Knew you would love it.

Alexis: Kim meet Virtubutler.

Virtubutler: Hello again Master Stoppable. May I take your jacket?

Ron: Sure Virtubutler. (Hands him his jacket.)

(Rufus comes out of Ron's pocket.)

Virtubutler: Good morning Master Rufus.

Rufus: Hey!

Alexis: Virtubutler, this is Kim, (points to Kim) Kim Possible.

Virtubutler: Good morning Miss Possible. May I take your jacket?

Kim: Ok. (Hands it to Virtubutler.)

(Alexis takes them for a tour and shows them her humongous sound system, the huge master bedroom and hidden guest bedrooms and the flat screen TV's in each room, and also the living room with a huge couch.)

Kim: Alexis, how did you afford all this?

Alexis: Bought it with the money I stole when I left Drakken. He deserved it too. (Gets awkward looks from Kim and Ron.) Uhh…I'm going to talk about something else now. Yes?


	3. Chapter 3

Ron: (Excited) And the butler, tell her how you made the butler.

Kim: You made Virtubutler?

Alexis: Yep, with the power from the orange flame.

Kim: Well, where are your parents?

Alexis: Never saw 'em. Ever since I remember, I was on the road alone. (changes subject) And now, for the best part of all. (walks to the living room.)

Ron: (walks over) Uhoh, I don't like this part, do I have to do it again?

Alexis: (pulls him close and kisses him.)

Ron: (blushing, love struck) Ok, I'll come.

(They all sit down on the couch.)

Alexis: (Imitating train conductor) Shhh…please keep your hands on the couch at all times. Please hold on tightly. (Takes a remote, presses a button and the ceiling opens up.) Going up! (Presses another button and they begin to quickly rise up and go out of the ceiling.)

Kim: (laughs in happiness) Ahah! This is amazing!

(They have a great view of the other mountains, Upperton, and Middleton.)

Alexis: Isn't it?

Ron: I can see my house from here. (Uses his hands as binoculars) Hey, my mom's hanging laundry. HEY MOM!

(Alexis covers his mouth.)

Alexis: Not that loud, you'll disturb people.

Ron: Oh come on! I already disturb people.

Alexis: Please don't.

Ron: (folds his arms and closes his eyes) Give me a _really _good reason why I shouldn't.

Alexis: Kim, I need help.

(Kim begins to pout.)

Ron: (opens eyes) And don't think for a second that you're gonna get me with…(sees Kim) Uh no. The puppy dog pout. (He stops.) That's cheating.

Alexis: Thanks Kim.

Kim: Works every time.

Alexis: Alright. Going down!


	4. Chapter 4

(Pushes the button and no one was expecting it. Everyone holds on for dear life.)

Kim: This place is soooo cool!

Alexis: So what do ya think about havin a Halloween party here?

Kim: Sounds great. Only one problem, how is everyone gonna find this place and make it in?

Ron: Already taken care of. Wade agreed on supplying transportation to each of the guest's houses. A whole huge shuttle.

Alexis: And we'll keep the door open for them. I have a bouncer to watch it.

Kim: Who?

Alexis: Brick Flagg. He's still crushin on me, soooo...I decided to use it for an advantage.

Kim: You already figured all of this out? (Alexis and Ron nod.) Why am _I_ the last to know?

Alexis: Well, we wanted you to be majorly surprised.

Kim: (Pouts and folds her arms.) Mission accomplished.

Ron: Already figured out jobs too. Alexis is supplying the music and refreshments, Wade's supplying the invitations. Real cool computer graphics. You think you could supply decorations?

Kim: Sure.

Ron: Great and I'm…Wait, what _am_ I doing?

Alexis: I thought you could help pick out our costumes. Just yours, Kim's and mine.

(Rufus pops out of Ron's pocket.)

Rufus: (annoyed) Hey.

Alexis: Oh and Rufus. For some reason Wade said not to worry about his. (Alexis shrugs her shoulders.) Think you can do that?

Ron: Sure, but what do you guys want?

Alexis: Anything you think is right.

Ron: You really trust me? (Alexis nods.) Booyah!

(A couple of days later, Alexis is by her locker at school and Ron rushes up to her.)

Ron: Ooh! Alexis, I got your costume.

Alexis: Already?

Ron: Yep.

Alexis: Cool. Let me see it.

Ron: You're gonna love this. (Raises his eyebrows and pulls out a costume in a bag.)


	5. Chapter 5

Alexis: (Looks upset) A genie!

Ron: No?

Alexis: (Closes her eyes and shakes her head.) Naah.

Ron: Okay, I'll try again but…you owe me fourteen bucks!

Alexis: Fine, you'll get your money. But we have to hurry 'cause _somehow _the whole school got word of my party and poor Wade had to stay up _all_ night printing invitations.

Ron: Hey, that's not my fault, I didn't say anything. (Alexis is tapping her foot and looking like she doesn't believe him.) Okay, I might have whispered something…(Still not believing) by the cheerleading squad… (still not believing) on the megaphone.

Alexis: Now, _that_ I believe.

Ron: Does it matter? I mean, come on, does Wade even sleep?

Alexis: Who knows? It was still really cruel though. Well, everyone has their invitations, and people that I've never seen in my life will be at my party. Can't get much worse than this.

Ron: Oh, and I also picked this up. (Takes out a weird looking pumpkin out of a bag.)

Alexis: (looks at the ceiling, covers her face with her hands and then looks back down.) I stand corrected. Ron, I thought we agreed that Kim was going to do the decorations.

Ron: Na na, we did but I just saw this and how can you leave something like this behind?

Alexis: (Points.) _That thing_? I wouldn't even smash _that thing_ over Bonnie's head. (Sigh) Well, at least it will add to the spookiness.

Ron: That's right. Major amplified spookiness.

(Meanwhile, at Dr. Drakken's lair, Shego and Drakken find themselves invited to the exact same party. He comes in running happily with the invitations in hand.)

Drakken: Look Shego! We were invited to a Halloween party.

Shego: (Stops filing her nails) What! Let me see that! (Snatches the invitation from Drakken. Begins to read.) Hey, did you see who it's from?

Drakken: No. Who?

Shego: It's from Lexi. Where did you get this?

Drakken: Some kid was handing them out on the street corner.

Shego: (sighs and rolls her eyes.)

Drakken: So, we're not going?

Shego: (Looks like she just gets an idea.) Oh we're going, all right.

Drakken: (Confused) Huh? Why the sudden change?


	6. Chapter 6

Shego: (Looks at him smiling) Because, you nit wit, we can finally find out where Lexi is hiding out. And if Lexi is holding the party we can pretty much bet that Kimmie and the buffoon are gonna be there.

Drakken: Wait Shego, I just thought of something. (Puts his index finger up to show he's got an idea.) If it's a costume party and Kim Possible, the buffoon and Alexis Madison are going to be there…we can launch a surprise attack! They'll never see us coming!

Shego: (Sarcastic) Oh, yeah, and that's so different from what I planned. Thank _goodness _you're here.

Drakken: (looks annoyed) Be quiet Shego.

(Two days later after school, Kim is already at Alexis' house and Alexis just arrives with Ron. Kim is finishing the decorations.)

Kim: Done. (Just notices Alexis and Ron) Oh hey guys. I just finished putting up the decorations.

Ron: (Franticly running around) Where did you put my pumpkin!

Kim: Right where it should be. (points to the trash can.)

Ron: (upset) NOOOOOO!

Alexis: (to Kim) Good call! (Gives her a high five.)

Ron: (Takes the pumpkin out) Couldn't you just put it…(looks for a place) here? (rushes to the kitchen and puts on the middle of the table)

Kim: Ron, are you kidding me? That thing is gonna scare the living day lights out of anyone and everyone who comes into the kitchen.

Ron: (Closes his eyes and smiles) Even the more reason to leave it out.

Alexis: (looks at Kim and shrugs) I hate to tell ya. But…he's got a point.

Kim: (Annoyed) Errrr…fine, the pumpkin stays.

Ron: Booyah!

Rufus: Ahuh…Booyah!

Ron: (Takes out bags) Got y'all costumes. For my girlfriend Alexis…(Hands her a bag.)

Alexis: (Takes costume out) A Victorian dress? Ron I really like the whole me being your princess thing but…

Ron: No, I knew you wouldn't like the princess look. I really bought it for you because well… keep looking in the bag. (She looks in and pulls out a thing with white and black makeup.) What better costume for a friend with ghostish powers than a ghost?

Alexis: (looks shocked.) Oh, thank you Ron. (Hugs him.)

Ron: No problem. Oh, hey KP, here's your costume.

Kim: (Pulls out a bag) A witch?


	7. Chapter 7

Ron: Think Kimmie Witch, has a nice ring to it right?

Kim: (happy) It does, thanks.

Ron: Only the best for my best friends.

Alexis: Hmmmm…Hey, we didn't see your costume.

Ron: (Realizes) Oh, I wanna put it on to show you. (Rushes into the bathroom.)

Alexis: I wonder what his costume will be.

Kim: He'll probably go as a naked mole rat and Rufus'll probably go as Ron.

Alexis: Hehe!

Ron: (still in the bathroom) Say hello to…(Runs out) Roncula!

(He's dressed as a vampire, with fangs and a cape.)

Alexis: Haha!

Ron: (Upset) Whhhaaatt? Not cool enough?

Alexis: No, it's adorable.

Ron: (annoyed) Not really what I was going for.

Alexis: Well it's a…scary kind of adorable.

Ron: _That_, I like. (He hugs Alexis.)

Kim: It's just soooo, not what we expected.

Alexis: Oh, where's Rufus?

Ron: Check him out.

(Rufus comes out furry.)

Kim: It looks like Rufus…only…furry.

Ron: That's because he's going as a regular mole rat, not a naked one.

Kim: (Sarcastic) Oh, I should've known.

Ron: (Annoyed) Yes, you should have. What'd you think he was gonna go as? Me?

Kim: Well actually…(Ron looks shocked) No, not at all.

Alexis: I can't believe that tomorrow is the party. In a way, I can't wait, but in another…I'm nervous.

Kim: Why?

Alexis: I dunno, I just have this feeling that something bad is gonna happen.


	8. Chapter 8

Ron: (scoffs) Psf, what could happen?

(The Pumpkin glows and everyone notices it.)

Kim: (looks at Ron) (Sarcastic) Nice going Ron.

(They all walk over to it. It glows, and then stops and then glows and stops, in a never ending cycle until…)

Alexis: Think we should pick it up?

Kim: Think so. (She picks up the top, it stops glowing and there is a note inside.)

Alexis: Hey, look, a note. (Picks it up and begins to read.) _"Beware the reader of what you see. A curse hath come upon to thee. Something wicked comes this way when the clock strikes and begins that day. At sunset hide your friends and kin or prepare to be killed by thine own twin. If you read this note this curse is upon thee and will start itself on all hallows eve."_

Ron: EVIL, EVIL! AHHH! (Runs to the corner and starts trembling.)

Alexis: Whoa, whoa, whoa! What happened to "what could happen" guy?

Ron: My common sense came back from its lunch break.

Kim: What could it mean?

Ron: Well, do any of us have twins?

Alexis: No.

Ron: (wipes his forehead. Sigh) Then we're safe.

Alexis: (Looks disappointed) I don't think it's that easy.

Ron: What do you mean, "not that easy"?

Alexis: I mean, I don't think it means an _actual_ twin. I'm really not clear on the meaning, I just know that we should all be on the lookout when tomorrow comes around.

Kim: Yeah, we should all be ready to fight.

Ron: (fakes a cough) Oh, I don't think I can come tomorrow, I'm sick.

Alexis: Fine. (Ron sighs) But just know that no matter what, this note means the curse will find you, meaning, find you anywhere. And if I were you I'd wanna face it with my friends there so they can help me.

Kim: It's up to you Ron. Stay home and face this thing alone, or come here and face this thing with us.

Ron: (Gasp) Wow, look, I'm all better. I think I'm gonna be able to come tomorrow. (Laughs nervously) Hehe.

(Night falls and at midnight Alexis is woken up by the sounds of the glowing pumpkin. She goes over to it and picks up the top. There is another note inside. She picks it up and reads it.)

Alexis: (Reading) _"You've been warned."_ Virtubutler!


	9. Chapter 9

Virtubutler: Yes Miss Madison?

Alexis: Put up some coffee. It's gonna be a _long_ night.

(Kim and Ron come over the next day at 2:00, the party starts at 6:00 but they wanted the company of fellow curse victims.)

Ron: (walks in and sees Alexis. Her eyes are red and puffy from not getting any sleep.) Ah! Alexis, what happened?

Alexis: Read this. (Hands him the note.)

Ron: (Reads aloud.) _"You've been warned."_ (Gets scared) Auh man! Why does this stuff always happen to us?

Alexis: (Sarcastic) Glad you asked, allow me to clarify. Numero uno, you bought the stupid freaky pumpkin…

Kim: (Continues on) Number 2, you wouldn't let me throw it away…

Alexis: (Continues) And number 3, you said "what could happen". You moron, you never say that! (Hits him over the head.)

Ron: Ow! (Rubs his head) I get it, the whole thing is my fault. I'm sorry, ok?

Alexis: Yeah well, saying sorry is not gonna save our lives.

Ron: (Thinks) Hey!

Alexis: What!

Ron: I'm not the first one who jinxed us. At school, you said "it can't get much worse than this". So don't yell at me 'cause the blame falls on your head too!

Alexis: I-I didn't mean to yell. I'm just really scared.

Kim: Guys, don't worry. Just stay alert and we'll make it through. (All though Kim sounded brave she was, deep down inside, just as nervous as the others.)

(Later on, almost 6:00, Kim, Ron, and Alexis are sitting on the couch in their costumes when the pumpkin glows. They go over to it.)

Alexis: Think we should open it?

(Kim is about to open it when…huge glowing letters rise up above it. It says _"It begins."_)

Ron: What? Did it run out of paper?

(Everyone looks at him serious.)

Ron: (Starts backing up.) Whoa! I get it, no time for jokes.

(Pumpkin glows again saying _"It's coming."_ Then the doorbell rings and everyone jumps and screams. Alexis answers it. Brick arrives.)


	10. Chapter 10

Brick: Hey, why do you guys look all freaked?

Alexis: Oh, just practicing for the party. Gonna be pretty scary! (Laughs nervously) Hehe!

Brick: All right! Bet it's gonna be killer!

Alexis: Yeah, killer! (Under breath) Hopefully not literally.

Kim: (Clears her throat.) Ahem! Alexis, we have to take care of some matters in the kitchen remember?

Alexis: Oh, right. Brick, you watch the door. Only let a person in if they have an invitation and they're on the list. Here's the invite list. (Hands him "the list".)

Brick: (Looks at "the list".) Uh Alexis?

Alexis: Yeah?

Brick: This is the Middleton telephone book.

Alexis: (Looks at Ron. She says this seriously.) I know. (Walks into the kitchen.) Okay, I think we should all stay in the kitchen until "it" arrives.

Kim: Right, so we know what our enemy looks like and we have a chance to weaken them when they get here.

(Kim and Alexis go on while Ron is staring scared at the pumpkin.)

Ron: Um, guys.

Alexis and Kim: What?

Ron: It's here.

Alexis: How do you know?

Ron: (Goes behind them and pulls them to face the pumpkin. It has glowing letters above it saying _"It's here."_)

Alexis: Ooohhhh.

(The pumpkin starts steaming and bubbling. It starts whistling like a teakettle when it's done.)

Kim: Jump! It's gonna blow! (She pushes Alexis and Ron and they all fall.)

(The pumpkin throws out three flying piles of glowing dust. An evil laugh comes from the pumpkin. Then appears an almost see through Alexis, Kim in a witches outfit hovering on a broomstick and Ron looking almost Gothish.)

Ron: Phew! Well, at least I'm normal.

Evil Ron: (Speaking with fangs visible and comes right up to Ron.) Wouldn't be so sure.

Ron: Hey, how did you get your fangs to stick so well?

Evil Ron: (Rolls his eyes) Am I really _that_ stupid?


	11. Chapter 11

Alexis: Ron, do you want your blood sucked?

Ron: No, not really.

Alexis: Then I suggest you get away from yourself now!

(Ron just realizes what's going on and moves back. Evil Ron starts running after Ron and Alexis tries to trip him. He passes through her.)

Alexis: What the…?

Evil Ron: (Wags his finger) Ah ah ah! I can't hurt _you_ and you can't hurt _me_. I can only hurt myself and the same goes for you.

(All the evil guys run after the good guys and Alexis blocks them with the defensive flame.)

Alexis: Cool! I can still block!

Brick: (From the other room) Alexis!

Alexis: (turns her head) Huh?

(Evil Ron runs off and Evil Kim flies off.)

Evil Alexis: See ya around! Haha! (She disappears)

Alexis: Auh great! (To Brick) What Brick? (Walks to him.)

Brick: Some guy Wade wants to get in but he's not on the list.

Alexis: Oh, let him in, it's ok! (Lets him in) Wade I must say, I can't believe this is happening but…(sees him) Oh. (It's just a robot with Wade's face on the screen on the head. It's wearing a wolf man costume.)

Wade: How's my costume?

Alexis: (Still shocked) It's…cool. Hey, I've got a question. How is it that you get all your cool new inventions into Kim's book-bag if you never leave your room?

Wade: That's a very good question and the answer is quite simple.

(There's a silence.)

Alexis: You're not gonna tell me, are ya?

Wade: Naah.

Ron: (Runs out of the crowd to Alexis and Wade.) GUYS, GUYS!

Wade: What!

Alexis: Is everything alright!

(He takes her by the arm and is pulling her back through the crowd.)

Ron: You have to see the scariest costume ever!


	12. Chapter 12

Alexis: Ron, we have more important things to be worried about than a…(they stop) monkey!

(We turn to see Josh Mankey dressed up as a monkey.)

Ron: (punches his palm.) I knew the whole Mankey-monkey thing wasn't just a coincidence. (Puts his index finger up.) He must be up to something.

Alexis: Or maybe he _just_ wanted to dress like a monkey, because his name sounds like it!

Ron: Or that. But what are the odds of that being the case?

Alexis: (Sigh) This is what you've been doing! Costume hunting! Don't you have more important things to look out for?

Ron: Like what?

Alexis: Like…I dunno…say, being murdered by your evil twin that's right behind you.

Ron: (Turns to see Evil Ron, gasps and runs behind Alexis. He starts cowering.)

Evil Ron: Boo! Hahahaha! (Runs off.)

Ron: (Comes back in front of Alexis. Hands at his sides, eyes closed and nose in the air.) Coward! (Yells at the twin.) Oh, and it's Booyah! Not "Boo hahahahahaha!".

Alexis: (Still concentrating on what just happened) He's playing with you.

Ron: Huh? How do ya figure?

Alexis: Well, you jumped behind me and he didn't go at you.

Ron: Maybe he was afraid of you.

Alexis: Yes, but don't forget that _he_ was the one to bring up that I can't hurt him.

Ron: Well, maybe he was afraid you were gonna deflect him.

Alexis: Still, I don't think he would just give up that easy. (Wags her finger.) No. He's just havin fun with you right now. It's like…it's like it's a game.

Ron: I don't like this game.

Alexis: Well start playin 'cause it seems the only way we're gonna beet our bad selves is by fighting on their turf. (She disappears and flies away.)

Ron: (Yelling out to her) Hey! Alexis! What do you mean!

(Kim comes up behind him.)

Kim: She means, act like the evil you.

Ron: (Startled) AHHH! Evil Kim! (He hits her.)

Kim: Ow! What was that for!

Ron: (Closes his eyes with pride.) You're evil. I don't like the evil Kim.


	13. Chapter 13

Kim: If I was evil, I wouldn't be able to do this. (Whacks him in the head with her broom.)

Ron: Ow! (Rubs his head)

Kim: And, let me also point out that I would be _flying_ on my broom.

Ron: Oh yeah.

(Kim sees her evil twin flying above them.)

Kim: Oh, gotta fly!

Ron: (Looks suspicious) Huh?

Kim: Not literally.

(Alexis turns visible again and she's walking around. She sees Drakken and Shego. She then turns to Brick.)

Alexis: Brick, why did you let Drakken and Shego in here!

Brick: Oh you mean Mr. Lipsky? He's on the list.

Alexis: Oh you gotta be kidding me.

Brick: No, see. (Shows her the phone book and there is in fact an entry entitled "Lipsky, Drew".)

Alexis: Oh come on! He's been in the phone book the whole time! (Looks and Shego starts moving on.) Listen Brick, I gotta go. (Starts walking and turns back.) Oh, and if you see anyone else with blue skin or weird kinda green skin, don't let them in. Ok? (Walks off and follows Shego.)

(As she follows her through the huge sea of people she stays hidden. However, at one point Shego turns around, knocks her down and presses on her with her boot so that Alexis can't get up.)

Shego: Why are you following me?

Alexis: I like to keep my friends close…and my enemies even closer.

Shego: Caesar said that, and he ended up with a knife in his back.

Alexis: Ah, yes, but I am smarter than Caesar. You see, I knew you would do this and that you would take that knife through the back for me. (Shego tilts her head quizzically) I was never a great shot.

(An almost clear knife goes right through Shego and just misses Alexis' head. Alexis sighs.)

Shego: Ha! Not even a scratch!

Alexis: That was the idea. I however, would have been killed. Congratulations, you will now be here to be my shield.

Shego: (Rolls her eyes) What was that that was thrown at us anyway? And who was that girl and why did she look like you?

Alexis: Actually she was me…well the evil me. Long story, but the weapon was an Ectoplasmic Dagger. If it hits a person it cannot be removed and no matter where, the person will suffer for at least two days and then die.


	14. Chapter 14

Shego: Wow.

Alexis: Yep, and now that we've had this conversation can I please get off the floor? (She flips Shego and reverses in so now Alexis is standing and Shego is down.)

(Drakken comes running over.)

Drakken: (Scared) Shego come! _It's_ here.

Shego: What's "it"?

Drakken: (Silently) The pumpkin.

Alexis: Oh, our freaky pumpkin? Heh, small world. So, the curse got ya?

Drakken: You mean…?

Alexis: Yes, it got us too. Now there are bad versions of us running around and…wait a minute.

Drakken: What?

Alexis: If there are bad versions of _us_ then there are _good_ versions of _you_. Haha! I love this whole irony thing.

(Ron comes running through, his evil twin not far behind.)

Ron: MAKE WAY! EVIL TWIN COMING THROUGH!

(Back by Drakken and Shego.)

Alexis: (Snaps her fingers.) I got it. (To Ron.) Ron, remember when I showed you my powers! (Starts running to him.)

Ron: (Out of breath) Yeah.

Alexis: Well, I forgot to show you one. (Hands flare green.) Green-possession. (Uses it and hops inside Ron.)

Evil Ron: (Stops running) What the…?

Alexis as Ron: You said _I _couldn't hurt you. You didn't say I couldn't hurt you as him. (She begins fighting him in Ron's body using her flame powers and soon knocks him out.) Good.

(Hops out of Ron.)

Alexis: One down, two to go.

Ron: (Cracks his neck.) Whoa! What a headache. (Just sees the body of his twin.) Baaahh! What happened to him?

Alexis: (Giggles) Hehe! You knocked him out, remember?

Ron: (Surprised) I did? (Proud) I mean, of course I did.

Alexis: Well, it wasn't exactly you.


	15. Chapter 15

Ron: Huh?

Alexis: I kinda…how should I put this? Took a walk in your shoes.

Ron: And that means…?

Alexis: I took over your body to defeat him.

Ron: Ooookkkk…aside from the 10 on the weirdness scale, what are we gonna do with him?

Alexis: Well, (looks at the body.) I think we should put him back where he came from.

Ron: Ok. Wait, we're gonna throw him in the pumpkin?

Alexis: Yep. (Starts taking Evil Ron.)

Ron: Uhh, I dunno Alexis. He…I might not fit.

Alexis: (Turns around.) Ron, it's a _magic_ pumpkin. Trust me, he'll fit.

(They see Kim fighting with the evil her.)

Kim: Maybe it's time to give up. I'm always two steps ahead of you.

Evil Kim: You think so huh? Well I know something that will slow you down. (Points her finger at Kim.) Freeze!

(A mysterious figure pops out and jumps onto Evil Kim's broom.)

: Hang on! (Redirects her finger and a blast of ice comes out from it.) You're goin down Kimmie! (Does a cartwheel in the air and kicks Evil Kim off with her broom.)

Kim: Wait a second. She said Kimmie, and was able to fight the evil me. (The mysterious figure jumps down in front of them with a mask.) That must mean you're (unmasks her)…an alternate Shego. (She nods.)

Alexis: So you're the Good Shego?

Good Shego: That's right. Saw you in danger and thought I could help.

Kim: I never thought I'd hear _those_ words come out of _that_ mouth.

Ron: Yeah, that just seems like, so not Shego.

(Another mysterious figure is heard.)

: Ah! Good, so you saved them.

Alexis: Could it be?

Ron: (Sees the figure) Dr. Drakken!

Good Drakken: In a sense. (The Good Drakken is wearing a white lab coat and his skin is normal.) I used to be a surgical doctor for people that had ailments such as cancer.


	16. Chapter 16

Kim: Well, what happened?

Good Drakken: (Points to Kim, Ron, and Alexis.) The other you, you and you destroyed my clinique. Then I searched out for someone who can help me and Shego came to my call. Since then we've been besting the villains at every turn.

Ron: Wow! Dr. D, a hero.

Alexis: It doesn't seem like it's happening.

Kim: I know. So you based your lives on saving the lives of others?

Good Drakken: Yep.

Good Shego: I'm a superhero. I base my life in the other dimension on fighting the evil versions of you and my evil siblings.

Kim: Team Go?

Good Shego: That's it.

(Shego appears on the second floor balcony.)

Shego: Hey Kimmie, I hate to interrupt your sharing time but…hey, what's everyone staring at?

Alexis: Shego, meet your mirror image.

(Alexis, Ron and Kim move out revealing the Good Shego.)

Good Shego: Ah, my dark side. It's been a while.

Shego: My good side!

Good Shego: (Sarcastic) No, I'm the fluffy puppy you lost when you were little.

Shego: (Annoyed) Hey, don't even joke about Mr. Puppums.

Ron: There really was a puppy?

Shego: (To Good Shego) I've been waiting to duke it out with you for a long time now.

(They start fighting. Shego pushes the Good Shego down.)

Shego: You're only supposed to come out on Halloween right?

Good Shego: Yep.

Shego: (Angry.) Then how come you seem to come out every time I do something!

Good Shego: That's not me. (Kicks her off of her and gets up.) Just a really good friend of mine.

Shego: Who!

Good Shego: I think you know.

Shego: Errr…(Tries to tackle her but Good Shego moves.) WHO!


	17. Chapter 17

Good Shego: Your conscience.

Shego: I DON'T HAVE A CONSCIENCE! (Punches Good Shego in the face. Good Shego begins to bleed.)

Good Shego: Oh, but you do. (Kicks Shego in the face.) And every time you do something wrong you feel it. And a part of you dies.

Shego: (Upset) YOU'RE LYING! (Fighting back tears because this is the truth.)

Good Shego: (Calm) I speak nothing but the truth.

Shego: You know what? (Picks her up from the collar.) You're time in this world has just run out! (Throws her) Bubye! (Good Shego falls in the pumpkin. It glows and thunder sounds.)

(Everyone looks in auh.)

Alexis: Kim, Ron, go throw Evil Ron in the pumpkin. I'll handle Shego. (Kim and Ron throw him in the pumpkin.) What's up Shego? Hitting people for telling the truth now? (Wags her index finger) Not very nice.

Shego: What, so now you're gonna preach to me too?

Alexis: No…he is. (Brings out Good Drakken.)

Shego: Grrrr…(Has her hands glowing and is glaring at Good Drakken)

Good Drakken: (Waving his hands in front of his face symbolizing peace.) Now, Shego…come on…be reasonable…

Shego: Errrah… (Takes a swipe at him.)

Good Drakken: Uhhh…you look tense. You know what would help? A nice cup of cocoa moo.

Shego: I HATE WHEN YOU SAY COCOA MOO! (Grabs him) And you know what that means. You're outa here!

Alexis: (From behind Drakken.) Drakken, duck! (He ducks and she hits Shego in the face with her purple flame. Shego falls down.) Drakken, I'm sorry to tell you this but…you gotta go back on the other side. You won't believe me but you'll be safer there.

Good Drakken: You're sure you don't need help?

Alexis: Thanks but I pretty much got things covered over here.

Good Drakken: (sigh) Okay. (Puts his hand on her shoulder.) Good luck. (Runs and jumps into the pumpkin.)

Shego: (Gets up) You're gonna pay for that Lexi! (Lunges at Alexis.)

Alexis: (Dodges her.) I don't really see it that way. (Shego tries to hit her again and she dodges again.) Because you're in _my_ house. And in _my_ house, what _I_ say goes. (She once again tries to hit her and fails.) And I say, you go. (Yells out) BRICK!

Brick: (Comes over) What's up Alexis?


	18. Chapter 18

Alexis: (In cutsey voice.) This mean owd lady (Spots Drakken and points.) and that mean owd man awe botherwing me.

Brick: (Looks at Drakken and Shego, cracks his knuckles and growls.) Grrr.

Drakken: Hehe!

Alexis: (Still in cutsey voice.) Pwease get them outa hewe.

Brick: My pleasure! (Picks them up.)

Drakken: (Being carried away.) You can't do this to me! I'm a villain!

Shego: (Sarcastic) Nice hiding our identities stealth master.

Alexis: (In smooth voice.) Bye bye boys, don't forget your candy on the way out. (Hears door slam.) Booyah.

Ron: (Comes over.) Nice usage of the word.

Kim: (Runs over.) Good job, but we're still left with two evil twins.

Ron: Uh, correction. (Everyone looks over) One.

(They look to see the evil Kim on the floor out cold.)

Alexis: Must've hit the wall when the alternate Shego kicked the broom.

Kim: Well, lets get this witch into the pumpkin.

(They go and put Evil Kim in the pumpkin with her broom. They begin to walk away from the pumpkin.)

Kim: Last up is the ghost.

Ron: Hey guys, I've got and idea. (Everyone stops and looks at Ron) Why don't we just call Ghost Busters and let them handle it?

Alexis: Because, I have to go through this, remember what the Evil you said?

Ron: I know, but that doesn't count items. They can just shoot it (makes a gun notion with his hand) and then suck it up. (Rufus makes a whoosh sound.)

Kim: Hate to burst your bubble Ron, but the Ghost Busters aren't real. (Walks ahead.)

Ron: Times like these, I wish they were. (Walks ahead.)

Alexis: (Stops and turns around.) Now, if I were a ghost where would I be? (Power shorts out and everybody screams.) (Annoyed) Apparently, in the dark.

Ron: (Running around screaming.) I'm blind!

Kim: You're not blind!

Ron: (Calms down.) Oh. (Gets nervous again.) But why did everyone scream!


	19. Chapter 19

Wade: (Rolls over.) The Evil Alexis must have ghosted herself inside the wiring of the house and shorted out the circuits.

Ron: (Sarcastic) Oh great!

Kim: Can't we just go outside?

Alexis: Can't. Everything in the house, including the doors and windows, are electronic. She is in total control.

(Evil Alexis appears on the couch.)

Evil Alexis: That's right. You're all gonna die in here. Trapped like rats. Haha! You are so helpless. Haha!

Alexis: Wait a second we have one last hope!

Evil Alexis: Give it a break kid, you're over thinking. _I_ control everything. There's no chance you can make it outa here.

Alexis: Ah, but I know one machine you _can't_ control.

Evil Alexis: Oh really? And what would that be?

Alexis: Something that can take control over the house all by itself. (Looks up.) VIRTUBUTLER! (He appears) Turn on the couch that our guest is so conveniently sitting on.

(Turns it on and Evil Alexis goes flying up in the air.)

Evil Alexis: AHHH!

Alexis: Virtubutler, give me a mattress! (A mattress appears and Evil Alexis begins to quickly fall. They catch her.)

Evil Alexis: (Disoriented.) I was sitting and then all of a sudden…and I was flying…and then, and then…(Passes out.)

Alexis: Great job, Virtubutler, turn the lights on please. (He turns them on.)

Everyone: (Cheering) Woohoo! Yeah! (Whistling comes from the crowd.)

Alexis: Lets get her in the pumpkin and throw that thing out the window!

(They go and bury the pumpkin outside. Brick comes up to Alexis as she is approaching the stage in her living room.)

Brick: Alexis! (She turns around.) I just wanted to tell you that the special effects at your party rocked!

Alexis: Brick, I have to tell you…they weren't special effects. They were real.

Brick: (Looks wowed) Whoa! (long pause.) You know, what would be cool! (Alexis tilts her head.) If it really _was_ real!

Alexis: (Laughs and shakes her head) Haha! Yeah, I guess that would be cool. Hey listen, I gotta go talk on the microphone so I'll see you later.


	20. Chapter 20

Brick: Ok.

(Alexis walks up.)

Alexis: (Taps on the microphone and clears her throat.) Ahem! Excuse me, everyone. (Everyone looks at her.) I am sad to tell you that the last dance of the party will be starting shortly.

Everyone: (Sad) Oh man!

Alexis: I know, I know. So if you haven't danced with anybody or just haven't danced at all, this is your chance. Also, don't forget to pick up your bags of candy when you leave. Hope you had a good time. I also hope that this was a night you will remember forever. I know _I'll_ never forget it. Thank you. (Exits the stage.)

(We zone in on Kim and Ron.)

Ron: Rough night huh KP?

Kim: (Staring at something.) (Sighs)

Ron: (Flashes hand in front of her face.) Uh, KP?

Alexis: (Walks over and sees what Kim is staring at.) Ah, Josh Mankey. Not completely over him yet, huh Kim?

Kim: Not really.

Alexis: Well, he's coming over. Maybe he'll ask you to dance.

(Josh comes over.)

Josh: Hey Kim.

Kim: (Just realizes that he's right there.) Oh, (Gets up.) hey.

Josh: I, uh, just wanted to know if uh, you would like to…dance?

Kim: I'd love to.

Ron: (Looks back and forth from Kim in her witches costume to Josh in his monkey costume.) Is it just me or does this look like a scene from The Wizard of Oz? (Gets confused stares from Alexis, Kim and Josh.) Oh come on, I know I'm not the only one who noticed that!

(Song begins to play.)

Alexis: Hehe! Come on you. (Takes Ron out to the dance floor and begins to dance. Kim and Josh follow.)

(Spiderwebs from No Doubt plays in the background. Here are the lyrics so you can get a better view at things.)

Spiderwebs by No Doubt 

**Do you think that we connect**

**That the chemistry's correct**

**Your words walk right through my ears**

**Presuming I like what I hear**

**And now I'm stuck in the**

**The web you're spinning**

**You've got me for your prey**

**Sorry I'm not home right now**

**I'm walking into spiderwebs**

**So leave a message and I'll call you back**

**A likely story but**

**Leave a message and I'll call you back**

**You're intruding on what's mine**

**And you're taking up my time**

**Don't have the courage inside me**

**To tell you please let me be**

**Communication**

**A telephonic invasion**

**I'm planning my escape**

**Sorry I'm not home right now**

**I'm walking into spiderwebs**

**So leave a message and I'll call you back**

**A likely story but**

**Leave a message and I'll call you back**

**And it's all your fault**

**I screen my phone calls**

**No matter who calls**

**I gotta screen my phone calls**

_**break**_

**Now it's gone to deep**

**You wake me in my sleep**

**My dreams become nightmares**

'**Cause you're ringing in my ears**

**Oh**

**Sorry I'm not home right now**

**I'm walking into spiderwebs**

**So leave a message and I'll call you back**

**A likely story but**

**Leave a message and I'll call you back**

**And it's all your fault**

**I screen my phone calls**

**No matter, matter, matter, matter who calls**

**I gotta screen my phone calls**

**Oooh, the spiderwebs  
Leave a message and I´ll call you back  
I´m walking into spiderwebs  
So, leave a message and I´ll call you back  
I´m walking into spiderwebs  
It´s all your fault, no matter who calls  
I gotta screen my phone calls  
It´s all your fault, it´s all your fault  
No matter who calls, no matter who calls**

**I´m walking into spiderwebs **

**So leave a message and I´ll call you back  
I´m walking into spiderwebs  
So leave a message and I´ll call you back.**

(At the end of the song everyone gathers their stuff and begins to file out onto the shuttle. The only ones left in the house are Kim, Ron, Alexis and Wade. They are sitting on the couch.)

Ron: You know guys, this wasn't such a bad night.

Kim: I agree, aside from us almost being killed, it was fun.

Wade: And the action was great.

Alexis: It was cool meeting the alternate Shego and Drakken.

Ron: Not to mention that Alexis will _definitely _go down in Middleton history as having the best party in like forever!

Kim: Yeah, and we ended the night good too.

Alexis: Lets just pray that this _never_ happens again.

Ron: I'm all for that. Oh, and if I _ever_ bring back another freaky pumpkin like that and refuse to give it up. Beat me into a pulp and knock me out.

Kim: I'll remember that.

(We leave the house with them laughing. As we go outside, we see the ground glowing. Letters appear over the ground that say _"The End!"_)

**THE**

**END**


End file.
